


In My Dreams

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes he's feeling *feelings* towards Cas. Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimportanceofbeingvictoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/gifts).



********

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. This case was not easy. Sam, Cas, and him all decided that a motel would be better than sleeping in the car for a week, so there he was, in rather cold water under a rusty silver shower head.  
“Guess it’s better than nothin’...” He mumbled. His back ached; each muscle screaming for something to weaken the pain. Dean had to admit, he wasn’t as swift as he used to be. What, with lunging left and right while simultaneously pulling a salt gun out week after week. But with the Mark of Cain gone, he figured he shouldn’t be whining. He could be wreaking havoc if it weren’t for getting that sucker off.  
“Dean.” It was Sam outside the door. “You’ve been in there for ten minutes. You know the rule.” The elder brother sighed. Yeah, the water was cold, but he hated the getting out part.  
“Fine.” He shut off the water, each dial squeaking with every direction he turned them in.  
“Thanks.” Sam walked into the bathroom as Dean stumbled out. Cas was sitting on the motel bed staring at nothing in particular.  
“Hello, Dean.” The angel said.  
“Hey.” He shook the water out of his hair, “Turn around.” It was like every other night at a motel. Shower, dry off, tell Cas to turn away as he changed, and plop himself on the bed.  
They sat in silence for at least twenty minutes before Castiel broke the silence.  
“You hurt.” A wave of anxiety rolled over Dean. He was never sure if Cas was feeling up his emotions or if he was just talking about--“Your muscles, Dean. They are aching. I can feel the pain. I can heal them if you’d like.”  
“Appreciate you askin’, but I’m fine Cas. Your angel wires must be acting up. No pain here.”  
“You’re lying.”  
Dean scoffed at Cas’ remark. It was true, but he just didn’t feel like bickering about it.  
“I’m fine, Cas, okay!?” He rolled over on his side, facing away from Cas. He was acting like a bitch, he couldn’t deny it, but he just felt so angry. Something residing in him lit a fire and set it ablaze. Dean couldn’t seem to shake it out.  
“Whatever you say, Dean.” His voice seemed off. He so desperately wanted to ask Cas what was up, but he decided to face away, angry. At that moment, Sam stepped out of the shower.  
“That shower head is rusty.” He looked to the mirror above the beds, grooming his hair.  
“Oh psh, Sammy, worried about rust in your hair? You sure could use a cut.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
Cas stood up and walked to the door. “I’m going to investigate more on the case...see what I can find.”  
“Cas, you’re not going anywhere.”  
“Who is to say I can’t?” The angel said, hand turning the knob while looking at Dean in aggravation.  
“I mean, well…” He tried to gesture his words with this hands, “Your mojo has been all over this place.” Castiel squinted at the remark. “Ya know...you haven’t had it easy. You’re human...then you’re an angel, then you’re stealing grace because that son-of-a-bitch Metatron. If you’re attacked out there…”  
“I’m perfectly fine protecting myself, Dean.” He slipped through the door and slammed it.  
“Someone’s moody.” Sam muttered, settling himself on the bed. His brother didn’t reply--only stare at where Cas left. Something was up with him, but he didn’t know what.

**

Dean awoke to the movement of clothing and zippers. He pulled his head up and saw Cas packing their bags for them. He rolled back his eyes and let his head fall back to the pillow. He said he’d be fine. Why isn’t he using his grace to clean everything up then?

Sam was still sound asleep in bed. That meant only him and Cas were awake. _Perfect Opening._..  
“Good morning.” Cas said. Hm. _That was a start. Not as moody. But still moody._  
“So...last night?” Dean questioned, not sure if he should tip his toes into the topic or not.  
“Nothing. I found nothing.” He turned to him with his bag in hand. “Here are your bags. I packed them.” He placed it on the edge of Dean’s quilted bed. “We shouldn’t stay at the same motel for too long.” He had no tone to his voice, no quiver, no anger--Dean couldn’t even begin to read what he was thinking.  
“Thanks, buddy.” He slipped out of the covers and climbed off the bed. Cas said no more. He took a seat at the table by the windows of their room.  
_Why the hell is he so moody? Something’s up with him._ Dean stared back at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Something was up. He just didn’t know what the hell it was, and it bothered him.

**  
“Okay, so this guy was found in…” Sam furrowed his eyebrows in disgust, “Pieces...by the local woods of Arkwelle.”  
“Always the damn forest.” Dean mumbled looking at his reflection in the coffee cup.  
Sam eyed his brother but went back to reading the details over again, as they did every morning for a refresh. “Logan Roberts was his name. Seventeen years old. They found--hey this is new.” Dean shot up and hurried over to the computer. They barely had any leads on the case the past four days, but finally, there was new information.  
“Looks like they found something lodged in his brain. It was pretty deep. Take a look.” Sam angled the computer at Dean. There was a picture of what looked like a long, wooden stick laying on the ground.  
“Police musta’ pulled that sucker out of the poor kid.” Dean grimaced at the thought.  
“Wraith.” The two Winchester brothers jumped. Cas appeared out of nowhere behind them. “It’s a wraith.”  
“Damnit, Cas. Seven years and you still scare the shit outta me.” He eyed Cas. The angel had scruff growing on his face. He felt something churn in his stomach; worry, confusion, what was that? He felt warmth creeping through his body, through his veins. _Is Dean friggin’ Winchester getting chills?_ He awkwardly eyed Cas again and decided to busy himself with the bags, even though they were packed.  
“Well, that’s good then. We haven’t fought a wraith in ages, you know.”  Sam shut his computer and slipped on his boots.  
“It’s about time then, let's leave this hell hole.” The three grabbed the last of their things and were happy to slam the door behind them.

**

 _Cas never grows scruff. Not as an angel._ He thought back to Purgatory, gaining even more chills. Cas had grown a full blown beard--but then, his grace couldn’t work. So what was up with Cas? _Why was he getting scruff? Unless…_

“Hello, Dean.”  
“Oh--Hey.” He shook himself out of his thought.  
“I’d like to apologize for my behavior the last few days.”  
“Yeah, what’s up with that?” It came out angrier than he anticipated. He wasn’t angry, but he was. He didn’t like Cas shutting himself out like that.

The angel hesitated for a moment, only getting a small sound out before Sam walked over to them. They were standing in the square of the small town.

Dean looked at Cas, a look that said “We’ll talk about this later.” Cas seemed to understand.

“I talked to one of the businesses by the forest. They didn’t have much to say, said they were at a party. How about you two go and try another business?”

Dean looked to Cas, he was still frustrated with his confusion on the whole situation but figured he may be able to get some answers out of Cas as they went along and asked.  
“Fine. C’mon Cas.”

**  
“Let’s go here.” The trenchcoated Angel was set on asking an apple pie business. Dean only groaned in reply, half in annoyance and half in hunger.

The smell that hit them when they walked in was enough to send Dean straight to pie heaven.  
“Hi fellas! What do you need?” An older woman around the age of sixty was working the counter. A few customers were sitting towards the corner of the place. There was a warm feeling in there. Perhaps it was the warmth seeping through from the ovens, the yellow paint peeling around the windows, or the view of the beautiful lush, evergreen trees lining the sidewalk outside--Dean didn’t know, but the atmosphere was easing the anger rising in up his spine and tension running through his muscles.  
“We’d like to order two pieces of pie, please.”  
“Sure hon.”

Cas leaned over to Dean, “Why are we ordering?”  
“You’ll see.” They sauntered over to a table away from the other customers. They sat without talking to one another for a moment.

“Cas.” His friend looked up. His eyes were so blue.  
“Yes, Dean?” His voice was gruff and low.  
“I-uh-I” He wanted to question him on why he was acting so friggin’ weird but his voice wouldn’t work and he wasn’t sure why. By the time he got his act together, the old woman had their pies.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen your faces before.” She smiled and placed a hand on her hip.  
“I’m Dean, this is Cas.” He gestured between them and gave his signature sparkling smile.  
“Well hello _Dean and Cas_.” She nodded her head towards them, “Call me over if you two need anything. I’m Lee!”  
“Thank you, we will surely enjoy these pies.” Castiel answered.  
  
Dean ate his slice as quick as a blink. Cas was sitting there, enjoying every bite.  
“Molecules must be tasty, huh?” He looked up at the hunter.  
“Oh...yes. Pie molecules are delicious.” Dean knew a liar a mile away. He squinted his eyes.  
“You feelin’ alright?”  
“What? Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, Dean.”  
“Huh, you don’t seem alright.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve been acting all--” He couldn’t find a word, “All...pissy! Did I do something? Cause if I did, you can go right out there and tell me so we don’t have to deal with this stupid shit anymore. And you’re growing stubble!” Dean was equally as pissed as he assumed Cas to be, but as he brushed his hand against Cas’ face to emphasize on _stubble_ , the action felt less angry and more ‘chills up my arm’.  
He didn’t know why the hell it happened, but it did. Cas felt something too, he had to have, because the two men were now sitting at the table, the back of Dean’s hand still brushing his cheek, and the both of them frozen.  
Lee decided to walk on over as the moment was happening.  
“Oh, you two are so darn cute. I heard you two bickering like a married couple while I was washing the counter.” Dean quickly brought his hand under the table. He could feel the red growing up his neck and through his face. He hated that feeling.  
“Oh.” He coughed out squeakily.  
“I think I’ll get you some more pies. You look like you need it.” She winked and went over to the counter to grab them. Cas turned to look out the window. The view was beautiful. The sidewalk was a tan brick, clearly constructed recently. The full, evergreen trees lined the sidewalks. Beyond that was the forest.  
Dean’s mind was a mess. He was trying to remember what even happened. _You put your hand on Cas’ cheek!_ He felt that same chill again as he recalled the feeling of his friend’s skin beneath his own.  
_Why am I feeling like this?_ He wondered to himself why he instantly felt like the world had changed around him. He had no idea. If it had to do with feelings, he rather not delve into that topic at the moment--or any time at all.  
“Here are your pies, sweetie.” She carefully placed a box down on the table, “For on the road.”  
“Thanks.” Dean grabbed the box and placed a ten on the table. “C’mon Cas…” They wandered out of the store. The smell of apple pie wasn’t so desirable anymore.  
“So, what was your plan, Dean?”  
“Oh--shit.” He rubbed his hand against his forehead. “I forgot to do it.” They both knew why he forgot but he did not want to bring it up at any cost.  
“Well, we should go to another place.”  
“Yep,” Dean coughed, trying to get more words out, “Sounds good. Yeah. Let’s go.” He was stuck staring at Cas’ stubble. He was thinking about what he had done back in the pie store and how he liked it. _Push that away, Dean._ He didn’t want to deal with that right now.  
“Lead the way.” He gestured to Cas.  
  
The two found themselves at the local pet store.  
“Hi, welcome to Pet Palace! Need anything?”  
“No, just looking around. Thank you.” Cas answered before Dean could take the wheel.  
“Dude, look, snakes.” He ran over to the case holding the long, twisting creatures. Cas followed and observed Dean’s excitement over the beings.  
“You know, I remember when snakes were created. My brother Gabriel had help in that.”  
“Huh, really?” Dean kept looking at the creatures.  
“Indeed.”

“Snake fans?” A woman asked walking up behind them.  
“Oh, yes.” Cas told her. She snapped her gum with purpose and pushed the black hair behind her ear.  
“So, need any help?”  
“Yes, we’re thinking of purchasing a snake.” Dean jumped up at that. He didn’t know if Cas was being serious or if he was trying to get at a good conversation point to ask the girl about the murder.  
“I can introduce you to snake basics, if you want.” She laid a hand on her hip and chewed her gum, waiting for an answer.  
“Sounds good. Thank you.” The Winchester piped up. The girl led them to the back of the store where shelves upon shelves of food were placed.  
She held up a bag, “Rats. They love ‘em.” Dean cringed at the sight. “Also Mice. Same thing basically.”  
“Ahh. Thank you...for that.” Dean could tell Cas was trying to find a good time to bring up the question.  
“So, you two getting an apartment or something? Wanna pet to keep you busy, huh?” She eyed Dean and Cas.  
“Oh, uh, we’re not--”  
“Yes, we are.” Cas smiled back at her.  
“How cute. ‘Sure a snake will keep you busy.” Her eyes flitted down to Dean’s... _Hey! Is she referring to my--_  
“We’re very happy to be moving into this town.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and interweaved their fingers.  
“Ah, so you’re newcomers to this place, huh. Not too shabby here. You should like it.” She put the bag of rats away in a freezer. At that moment, another employee walked over to them. Her name tag read _Jan_.  
“Oh, aren’t you two cutiepies so utterly adorable! Dean groaned to himself. How many people were going to coo over them?  
“Thank you, ma’am.” Cas’ grip on his hand tightened.  
“So when we were looking for an apartment, we heard about a,” Cas leaned in to the black-haired employee, “murder.” _Man, Cas is killin’ this role._  
“Ahh…” She looked around and came closer. “You mean Logan Roberts?” The two nodded in unison.  
“All I can tell you about that is that he’s not the first.” Her voice quivered. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked to his shoes. He realized him and Cas were still holding hands. _Should I let go?_ He didn’t. _Might as well play the part, right?_  
“...Anything else?” Dean could feel the wariness of Cas’ voice.  
“Sorry, I don’t know much more.” She was lying. Her voice gave it away in a split second.  
“Alright ma’am. Thanks for the info…” They sauntered out and found Sam leaning against a tree. Dean and Cas were still holding hands. He remembered that _Oh shit Sam might see_. He let go right as Sam turned to them.  
“I saw you guys come over here earlier. Figured I’d wait for the investigating to finish and we could go back to the hotel.”  
“Hotel?” That sounded nice to Dean. A hotel was equivalent to bed and breakfasts and beds made on cloud nine.  
“Yep, I booked a room for us while you and Cas were visiting different businesses.” His eyes glanced to their hands. _Shit. He saw earlier._  
“And baby?”  
“Baby’s safe and sound in a parking lot, Dean.” He scoffed. His brother smacked his head in defense.  
“Baby’s my baby.” Dean's face turned dreamy, thinking of the interior, the shiny outside, the steering wheel…  
“I agree with Sam. I’m getting quite tired.” _Huh. Angels don’t get tired…_

**

Dean laid in bed, staring at the immobile fan above them. It was getting colder and colder as the night went on. He fussed with the blankets and tossed and turned. He refused to think about what happened with Cas earlier that day, but he couldn’t resist. The feeling of when he touched his face rushed through his stomach to his veins to his heart. It beat faster and faster. What is this? He put his hand over his chest and felt it. The beats coming quicker than he’d felt them go in a while. And when he held Cas’ hand--his left one for that matter--he felt shivers ride up his spine. He didn’t not want to hold Cas’ hand again, he told himself. Under no circumstances were he to grab his friend’s hand again.

**

Dean and Cas were out on on the job again. Sam had told them that it was necessary for the two of them to go since it looked “not as weird” as one tall guy walking around asking questions about murders.

The first snow had fallen in the small town they were currently staying in. Cas was shivering under his trench coat.  
Dean tisked under his breath, “Cas why aren’t you wearing a jacket?”  
“You never supplied one for me.”  
“Oh...touche.” He looked around, as if he was going to find a jacket laying somewhere.  
“Where are you coldest?”  
“My face, my nose the most…” He had his hands dangling by his sides. They were pink from the ice-biting cold. “My hands, too.” Cas attempted to rub them together to create heat.  
“In this temperature, your hands won’t be warming up anytime soon, bud.” Right then and there, Dean slipped his hand into Cas’. He didn’t know where it came from or why he did it without command, but there he was, hand in hand with his best friend. “You know...for warmth..purposes.” A blush was riding up his neck.  
“Ahhh. Good idea, Dean.” Cas smiled under his breath and pulled his hand closer to the tan cloth.

They walked into another business near the forest--a balloon shop.  
“Huh, would ya look at that.” A bell rang as they opened the door.  
“Hi there!” A blonde-haired woman was behind the counter counting change. “Need anything?” She took a moment to look up at them.  
“Just looking at balloons. We’re moving into town soon and wanted to have a housewarming party.”  
“Okay! If you need anything, I’m Kaycee.”  
“Thanks Kaycee.” Dean smiled and Cas pulled on his hand.  
“Dean, look.” There it was, in all its glory. A guinea pig balloon. The Winchester’s heart was overwhelmed with happiness at the sight before his eyes. _Cas is so cute. Did I just think that?_ He pushed those thoughts of worry away and enjoyed it.  
“Dean. May we please buy this? Consider it a…souvenir.” Dean sighed and curled his lips into a smile, pulling out his wallet.  
“Sure.” He walked over to Kaycee and handed her five dollars.  
“So you said you're moving in? Need any information...like best restaurants or parking lots?” Perfect.  
“Well we did hear about a murder.”  
“Ahhh…” She placed down the coins she was counting earlier and the money from her and Dean’s transaction. “Poor Logan. I went to school with him.” _Even Better._  
“Can you tell us anything about it?” Cas asked.  
“Well I was working late one night when it happened.” She leaned over the counter to come closed to Cas’ face. A pang of jealousy rang in Dean’s stomach. “I heard him yell something about his girlfriend, Bailey. I looked out the window and saw him run into the forest. He kept screaming, ‘Bailey, Bailey wait for me. I'm coming!’” She swept a tear out of her eye.  
“It's okay. You don't have to tell us anymore. Thank you.” They left the balloon shop. Dean grabbed his hand again. “Don't want you cold, of course.” The snow was falling quicker than ever, painting his hair with white.  
They walked along the perfectly placed bricks, hand in hand.  
“Thank you for the balloon.”  
**

“It's a wraith. It has to be. That kid was running into the forest for ‘Bailey’.”  
“You're right, Dean. He was probably touched by one so he hallucinated his girlfriend running into the forest.” Sam said packing silver away into their duffel bags.  
“Tomorrow night is the night we're gettin’ that sucker.”

**

The slam of the Impala doors was a signal of the start of their hunt. The three congregated together, ready to plan the upcoming actions.  
“I’ll go in.”  
“You sure, Dean? Maybe Cas should.” Sam insisted.  
“No, no, it’s fine, I’ll do it.” Dean looked at Cas, his stomach half full of butterflies and half full of worry. What was up with him? _All I know is that he’s not goin’ in there alone._  
“Got the salt?” Sam handed the ingot to him. “Why’s it so...block-y?” Sam’s bitch face was activated.  
“Block-y.”  
“Yeah, why’s it block-y?”  
“The bigger the better, Dean.” His older brother groaned.  
“Alright. Well, looks like I’m going in now. Cas, go left and meet in the middle, Sam, go right. We should meet up at some point. Make sure you guys have your silver, too.” Cas and his brother held theirs up in unison.  
“See you two later.”

He did not expect it to be this hard. He just wanted to rub some metal on the wraith’s arm and call it a day. ‘Guess if hunting’s too easy, you’re doing it wrong. Currently, he was tied up to a tree. Usually Dean Winchester was quick in these situations--finding a stick or knife or something to cut off the rope. But as of now, he had nothing. And either way, the wraith was staring him down, six inches away.  
“Mm, mm, mm. Would you look at that. Dean Winchester.”  
“All you monsters love saying my name.” The wraiths’ vessel was a woman, probably thirty, with her hair tied up in a ponytail and a whip of her hands as she threw a blade up in the air and caught it over and over. “What’s with monsters and angel blades, huh.”  
“Why do you care?” She snarled back. The wraith walked back and forth past him. “You’re brain will truly be delicious, Winchester.” She walked over to him, and looked straight into his eyes. She smirked then touched his forehead and he was out.

When he woke again, Cas was staring back at him, many feet away. He felt dizzy and off balance.  
“Wha-what? Cas?” He was shaking to get out of the ropes, but was thrown forward. “When was I untied?”  
“Hello, Dean.” His voice was liquid sunshine. He could feel it pouring all over him on as if it were a warm day. His whole body eased of worry.  
Cas took a step, “I know how you’ve been feeling.”  
“Huh?” Dean could feel his face heating to temperatures someone would consider unhealthy.  
“All these years. I knew.” Pause. “You’re.” Step. “In.” Step. “Love.” Step. “With.” Cas was inches away from Dean’s face. “Me.”  
Every molecule in Dean’s body was gravitating toward Cas’. But then--  
“Dean, Dean!” Cas was holding his body on his lap, and slowly beginning to pull him upwards. What? It was a dream?  
“What’s going on!?” He heard grunting--Sam was fighting the wraith--he was trying to get the knife close to her heart so he could penetrate it with the silver.  
Cas held his shoulders closer. “You’re nervous.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him away from the scene.  
“What? We need to help Sam!”  
“Trust me, the wraith almost got your brain. She went on about your ‘brain juices smelling delicious’ before she went to find more in her pack to feast on your lifeless body. You’re weak right now, trust me.”  
“I’m not--” Dean attempted to walk on his own before falling beneath his feet. Cas luckily had caught him in time. He gave the Winchester a look of, ‘I told you so’, and hoisted him to standing position.

They were standing, staring at each other, as the snow fell. Huh. Dean didn’t even realize how freezing he was until now. But the chills he got when he suddenly remembered what had happened a few minutes ago were enough to warm and freeze his body all at the same time.  
“The wraith touched me…” He began, eyes darting everywhere, trying to think of some explanation. It felt so real. “Then I was out. And I had a dream…”  
“The wraith caused you to hallucinate, Dean.”  
“Oh.” He said no more. The same fluttery feeling in his stomach started again. Dean couldn’t pull his gaze away from Cas’ blue, blue eyes.  
“Cas, I’ve been worrying.”  
“About what, Dean?” He took a step closer to the trench-coated angel. It was minute, but it felt like he was crossing oceans.  
“You.” Cas’ eyes scanned his face. Not in an interrogating way--but more lovingly; softly.  
“Ah.”  
“You’ve been acting weird.”  Dean looked down at his shoes and pressed them into the snow. “Are you...alright?” Cas took a breath and, too, looked down at the white fluff gathering beneath them.  
“I have been meaning to tell you...but I did not know how.” He gulped, “I’m human, Dean. I have no grace left in my system.”  
“What? Why!?” Dean was taken aback. He knew Cas couldn’t have been an angel anymore, but still, the thought of zero grace left in his body, made him sick. Why did he do that to himself?  
“I did it. For you.” Dean said nothing. “I didn’t want to be an angel anymore. It just didn’t feel...right.”  
“Where did your grace go?” Cas caught something that was sliding out from his sleeve. It was blue and glowing. He brought it up to eye-level--lo and behold, it was his grace bottled in a small jar, attached to a chain. He clasped it around his neck.  
Dean’s senses were overwhelmed. He just couldn’t believe Cas was doing this for him. For him. _I did it. For you. For you. For you._ His words resonated in his mind.  
“Cas…” His eyes welled with tears. Cas had done things before, for him. But this...giving away his grace…  
Dean’s whole body was in awe. Before he knew it, he was leaning in and his hands were cupping Cas’ face. The once-angel filled in the rest of the space. Their lips matched perfectly; as if a match made in heaven. A chuckle filled Dean’s throat. He was so, utterly happy. He was floating. The snow fell with them, silent, falling and gathering in their hair. His heart was beating faster than it’d ever gone. Everything just felt so right. All the years of tension between them; that need to grab the other and hold them close was building up to now, and here they were--intertwined, soul to soul, sending off fireworks at the climax of their story.  
Dean didn’t want to, but he knew he had to. He pulled back and took a few breaths.  
“That felt damn good to do, Cas.” The words flew out before he could stop himself. Luckily, Cas laughed.  
“It took us a multitude of years to complete the space.”  
“I wish I did it sooner...” He stopped for a moment, looking at Cas, “You still talk like a weirdo. Thought that grace leaving woulda’ knocked the nerd out of you.” Dean brushed his thumb over Cas’ lips.  
“I am still who I was before I took out my grace, Dean.”  
“Yeah, yeah whatever.” A smile wiped his face. He hadn’t been this happy in months. Heck, years.

Sam walked out of the trees drenched in sweat and covered with dirt. “That was one nasty wraith.” The silver ingot fell to his feet. “I’m tired as hell. Let’s get back to the hotel.”  
Dean looked to Cas and nodded. Their faces were written with bliss. Sam smirked. Dean could feel the jar of glowing blue pressed against his skin.  
“About time.” The younger Winchester muttered looking at their love written faces.

Sam, Dean, and Cas walked back to the car. Though wet with snow, sweat, and dirt, they were content--and off to continue another chapter of their neverending tale.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your kissing in the snow wish was fulfilled the way you imagined :)


End file.
